


Your Angel

by Valentia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Hunter, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Season/Series 10, brief mention of Destiel - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you looked back, it wasn't really a surprise that everything had ended up like this.</p><p>Well, except for one thing.</p><p>In all your life, in all these years you were already walking the earth, you had never <em>ever</em> imagined, not even in your wildest dreams, that you would ever fall in love with an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back! :)  
> So this is a gift for @superpainful_vids on Instagram, cause we made a deal that I'll have to write her an imagine with her favorite character if she edits the video ideas I had, and she managed it, so I did my part. And I'm really happy she loves Cas just as much as I do, cause that made writing a lot easier. :3  
> Btw, the second story I wrote completely in English, yay, I'm proud of myself! :D (No, honestly, English is just _the_ language to tell stories, in German it's way more difficult because of grammar and stuff, ugh.)  
>  As always I apologize for any mistakes there may be. Please tell me if you find some.  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated and I'd love you forever! <3  
> Last thing: (Y/N) means your name and (Y/A) means your age (this is an imagine written for a teenage girl so if you're a lot older, not everything will make sense, so sorry for that :D).  
> Now enjoy! x3

The funny thing about your relationship with the Winchester brothers was that no one could really tell when it had begun. It had all started with the supernatural taking over your life, and everyone knew that the Winchesters were never far from these kinds of things, so you had met them, and at some point you had become something like their little sister they had always wanted - or never wanted, as they always teased you. But when you looked back, it wasn't really a surprise that everything had ended up like this.

Well, except for one thing.

In all your life, in all the (Y/A) years you were already walking the earth, you had never _ever_ imagined, not even in your wildest dreams, that you would ever fall in love with an angel. And _that_ was certainly not meant in a romantic way. No, Castiel was a real angel. And you were undoubtedly, hopelessly, undeniably, completely fucking in love with him. Castiel was your angel and you didn't think that this fact would ever change.

It was the night after a hunt and Sam and Dean had just come back from killing some vampires in Kansas when you sat down next to Castiel on the couch and started watching some children series with him. It had become kind of a ritual. Cas was always watching that one special show, and you always joined him when it was halfway through, and then one of you left after a while, because Cas had things to do or because you couldn't stand the feelings inside of you anymore. You never really focused on the episode on TV though, you just couldn't, not when Cas was sitting right next to you and your upper arms were touching and when there was just a little chance that he may had his wings wrapped around you in a different dimension. So you were just sitting there, thinking about your relationship and how much you wanted to be able to call yourself his girl. It was strange, but in the end, you didn't think you wanted your life to be anything else.

Still, you couldn't just ignore the fact that Cas - or rather his vessel - was old enough to be your father. That was something you had to think of a lot, and you felt bad about still desiring Cas in the way you did, but most of the time these doubts were pushed away by the fact that - no matter how old he looked - you had never really seen him as a grown man. But also not as a little child, nor as anything or anyone else. Your Castiel was an angel, and that was showing in every single step he took, in every crooked smile he smiled, in every sentence he said and in every look he threw you. Castiel was an angel and it seemed like when it came to him, there was no age anymore. After all Cas' true age was about some centuries and honestly, if you were eight or eighty years old, that wouldn't have really made a difference if it hadn't been for his vessel.

But you loved him, and there was just nothing and no one that could change that, and it was frightening and exciting and dangerous and frustrating all at once, but it was also the thing that kept you alive when you felt like no matter what you did, you would never be able to save humanity.

Castiel moved next to you on the couch and soon you felt his hand on your upper arm, right where Dean had had Cas' hand print once. It was a gentle pressure on your arm and the warmth spread through your whole body. You were now - and no one could deny that - actually lying in Cas' arms, and you wanted to smile and cry at the same time, because Cas probably didn't interpret as much into that soft hug as you did, but you also knew that there would always be a part of you thinking that maybe he did know about how much these gentle touches and calm moments meant to you. But that was just your heart trying desperately to hold on to that lonely rock in the middle of the stormy sea, but still you couldn't make yourself stop thinking like that, and maybe you didn't even want to, because it gave you a goal somehow, a direction, a reason to go on.

You turned your head and your hair brushed Cas' cheek, because his head was resting on yours, and he had closed his eyes as well. When he noticed that you moved, he sat up straight, a little smile sneaking on his face that most of the people probably wouldn't have noticed, but you knew that he was smiling, because you had been searching for the slightest of reactions on his face whenever he was looking at you for quite a while now.

“I'm tired, Cas. I'll go to bed,” you said and Cas nodded.

“Yes. Good night, (Y/N).”

“Good night, Cas.”

There was a sharp stinging in your chest when Cas let go of your arm so that you could get up. He was rubbing his palms across his trousers as he looked up at you one last time before you turned around and disappeared into the hallway.

You were about to go to your room when you heard Sam and Dean, who were talking in the kitchen, mentioning Cas. You always listened up when anyone mentioned your angel. You knew it wasn't nice to listen in on other people’s conversations, but your curiosity won out over your bad conscience. You leaned against the wall that connected the kitchen to the hallway, the door wide open next to you, and listened to what they had to say. Apparently, it turned out not to only be about Castiel.

“You've seen them in the living room, right?” That was Dean. “I mean, I'm probably not the best person to ask when it comes to cuddling, but that was more than just the normal _'Sorry I completely leaned against you, dude, I'm just so wrecked'_ kind of thing. I mean, I don't know about Cas, but I feel like (Y/N) really likes him.”

“Yeah, I noticed that, too,” Sam answered, sounding thoughtful.

“And you know, I mean, I'd be happy if any woman got Cas a little more easygoing, but doesn't (Y/N) seem to be, I don't know, a little _too_ young for him? I mean, she's only (Y/A). That could weird out some people. Me too, by the way. I mean, I get it that Cas probably doesn't understand why he shouldn't like a young girl like her - one or one hundred years age difference doesn't really matter for him - , but that _she_ actually likes him... And I mean, we all know what's coming with a serious relationship sooner or later... That's just a little crazy for me.”

Your heart was beating faster with every sentence Dean said. You would have actually liked to just go in there and explain Dean that you didn't see Cas in a way you saw other men, but you wanted to hear what else they had to say about Cas and you. It was Sam who continued now.

“Yeah, I get what you're saying. I found it strange, too, in the beginning, but now... I mean, she's not a child anymore, she's (Y/A). (Y/N)'s been through more crap then 99% of all the other girls or young women her age and she's grown a lot. She's left her childhood behind her long ago and I don't see a problem there if they really and truly like each other. It's not our kind of business anyway.”

“Yeah...” Dean answered and a few moments later you heard the sound of the bottom of a beer bottle hitting the table.

“So you'd be okay with them being together?” Sam asked and he sounded really curious.

“Yeah, why shouldn't I? They deserve to be happy.”

A small smile crept onto your face.

“And it's not like I'm in love with her or something. Or Cas, just to make that clear.”

Sam laughed. “Now, that's a surprise. Always thought you kinda have a thing for your angel.”

“Shut your mouth! He's not _my angel_ ,” Dean grunted and you still heard Sam laughing as you disappeared into your room.

Yeah, well, if you hadn't liked Cas the way you did, you would've probably wanted Dean and him to be together, too, so you really didn't blame Sam for this joke. And it was relieving to hear that the brothers would support your relationship with him. That made everything a lot easier. Except for the fact that you weren't a couple yet. You were working on that.

The next morning, you went into the kitchen just to see Cas already sitting at the table, staring into an empty cup.

“Hey, what are you doing?” you asked with a smile while you filled a cup you took from the counter with water.

“Nothing,” Cas simply answered as you sat down towards him.

“What is it with the cup?”

Cas glanced at you, then he went back to scrutinizing the cup. “It was there. Someone must have forgotten to clean it and put it back.”

“Probably Dean,” you casually said, taking a sip of the water.

“(Y/N), can I ask you something?” Cas eventually asked after a while.

Your heartbeat became faster and you started shivering, just as every time Cas talked to you, and especially when he was saying your name. He had his very own way of pronouncing it and you loved hearing him say your name. He always did it with such an intimacy, such a commitment and confidence that it was hard sometimes to not interpret too much into his gentle words.

“Sure,” you finally answered, holding your cup with both hands.

Cas looked up and his blue eyes always fascinated you as if you had never actually seen them before. He was frowning and seemed to gaze into space, but then his vision cleared and you felt like he was looking straight into your soul. Every time he did that you feared that he would discover any second that you really liked him, but until today he had never actually seemed to be knowing anything.

“So, (Y/N), I wanted to ask you something really important. Important for me, at least. I'm not good at these human things and I apologize if this is inappropriate, but I just need to know one thing.”

He paused and these few seconds were just enough to make you explode inside, make your whole world tumble down and rebuild over and over again by different thoughts and feelings.

“(Y/N), I noticed that, when I'm around, you... show certain _customs_ that are common for humans who... truly like another human. Nine customs out of ten, in fact, involve me explicitly, and I've been thinking about that for quite a long time now and I never wanted to interpret too much into that, but now as we are alone I can't help but think that, maybe, what I saw - or rather thought to see - is indeed representing your feelings towards me. So, my question is, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but, (Y/N), how much do you like me?”

And there was it. There were Heaven and Hell all at once, there was your heart pounding so fast you thought it would actually burst, there was your blood rushing through your veins so hard you could here it in your ears, there was your very own personal inner death. That was the moment of reckoning and there was no getting out of this situation.

Your voice trembled when you finally started to speak. “Cas...” You just couldn't look into his eyes, so you stared at the empty cup of coffee in his hands that he was now holding the way you held yours, just maybe not that tight. “Yes, you are right. What you said. I did all of these things, because I really like you.”

You couldn't go on. You had always felt like it took a lot of courage to do these little things, to take one step closer to Cas when you were talking, or to just go and sit down right next to him when there was still a lot of space on the couch left, but that was nothing against the courage you needed to say these words now. Your heart and mind still fought against each other, debating on the question if Cas would say he liked you back or not.

But there had never been a guy in your life before that had actually liked you. Whenever you had thought they liked you, that had never been the case, and you had always ended up disappointed. And deep inside of you you had always been sure that this would never change, because you weren't one of these bitches with their short skirts and high heels. You had never been the type of girl that guys liked. And maybe that was another reason why your heart kept holding on to your angel so much.

There was another little smile on Cas' face as he started to speak. “I'm glad I didn't misinterpret that. You know, I'm not very familiar with human traditions, despite the fact that I've been on earth for quite some time now.”

Every word just made it worse for you. And when Cas didn't continue, you knew you had to take that chance now, because you would never get yourself to ask him that one question ever again. It was now or never, lose or win everything.

“Cas, do you like me back?” The words left your lips so fast once you've convinced yourself to just spit them out. “And I mean, really like me. Like I like you.”

Cas frowned again and that made everything worse, because it reminded you of the look on the faces of people who came to their partners to “talk about something”, as in “I wanna break up with you”, as in “No, I don't love you.”.

But then your mind was blank.

“Yes, I think I really like you, (Y/N). I think I have heard that us being together would not be stated as a common relationship, but still, yes, I like you very much.”

And in that moment you knew how it felt to think you got off at the wrong station.

“Was that... inappropriate?” Cas asked after a while in which you had tried to realize that, just once in your life, you seemed to have so much luck that everything else became unimportant.

“No,” you simply answered, really not knowing what to say. You would've liked to tell him everything, but there was just nowhere to start.

“I think _'I love you'_ is the right term,” Cas continued. “That is what I wanted to express.”

There was something holding you back from returning the confession right now and right here, even though you knew you felt the same. But you just couldn't risk that bridge completely burning down yet, jamming every way back.

Cas let go of the cup in his hand and instead put his hands on yours that were still holding the half-filled cup. His hands were warm and rough, but his touch made you finally realize what was happening. You couldn't hold back a wide smile anymore, and then Cas smiled too, truly happy and loving.

“I really like your smile,” Cas said and that made you smile even more.

“I like it when you smile,” you returned and he nodded slightly.

“Yes, that is actually a very pleasing human habit.”

You gazed down at your and Cas' hands that were still holding the cup and then you let go of it, interlacing your fingers with Cas' in the middle of the table.

“That is even more pleasing,” he said and you agreed.

“Yes.”

And that was the exact moment Dean decided to make himself felt.

“Oh god, guys, seriously, just fucking kiss already. I'm hungry as hell and I didn't want to interrupt you, but I've had enough of a show.”

Cas and you immediately froze and Dean was throwing the two of you an amused grin as he opened the fridge, taking out the milk for his cornflakes. Cas was still holding your hands and that had become very embarrassing by now, so you let go of his hand, but the smile never really left your lips.

A few seconds later Sam came in. He glanced at Cas and you, then he turned towards Dean, grabbing the milk from him and filling another mug with it.

“What's up?” he asked and Dean, still grinning as fuck, just turned around, nodding in your direction as he leaned against the counter.

“They finally made it,” he said and you could here Sam sigh in relief.

“Oh god, finally. That took you two some time.”

“What...?” was everything you could say, because you hadn't figured out yet if they were joking or not.

“We knew you were listening last evening, by the way,” Sam added, sitting down next to you.

Dean eventually sat down next to Cas. “You'll have to be better than that, (Y/N), seriously. Never forget, we're the freaking Winchesters.”

You just shook your head, looking at Cas, who seemed to be even more embarrassed than you.

“I hate you guys,” you finally said and these dumbasses just kept smiling and chewing their freaking cornflakes.

“Oh, we love you, too, (Y/N),” Dean smirked, poking Cas in the ribs with his elbow. “Right Cas? We love her.”

“Y-yes,” Cas answered, staring at you. “We love her. In different ways, I presume, but we do.”

Cas smiled at you again and you returned it. And, honestly, you didn't even care anymore that Sam and Dean would probably be teasing you with that for months now and that they would be smiling like idiots every time Cas and you were in the same room. You didn't care, because everything had stopped mattering. You had Cas, your angel, and that was all it would need for you to be happy.


End file.
